Sleeping Sage
by chiisana yume
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pangeran yang berusaha untuk membangunkan sang Putri yang dicintainya, Sakura, apakah ia akan berhasil membangunkannya? atau tidak? Please review... XD


**Disclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto dong…  
><strong>

**Pairing : Sasuke/Sakura**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

**Rate : K**

**Sleeping Sage**

Pada zaman dahulu kala, ada sebuah bukit yang dulunya padang bunga menjadi tertutup salju akibat musim salju yang tak kunjung usai. Bukit itu bernama Sleeping Sage. Cerita ini dimulai saat bukit tersebut belum dilanda musim salju dan masih bernama Migeilla.

Di zaman itu hidup seorang Putri yang sangat cantik bernama Haruno Sakura. Rambut pinknya yang lembut serta kecantikan dan kebaikannya, membuatnya disukai semua orang. Kemudian, datang tiga orang pangeran yang ingin menjadikan Sakura sebagai permaisurinya. Mereka adalah Naruto, Lee, serta Shikamaru.

Akan tetapi Sakura memberikan syarat kepada tiga orang pangeran itu untuk membawa benda-benda pusaka yang ia pinta. Hal itu untuk menguji perasaan mereka.

Pangeran Naruto diminta untuk membawa bunga yang bermahkotakan emas. Pangeran Lee diminta membawa permata naga dari barat. Pangeran Shikamaru diminta membawa salju abadi yang tidak akan pernah mencair.

Pangeran Naruto merasa benda yang diminta Sakura mustahil untuk didapatkan. Akhirnya ia pun membawa benda lain yang serupa. Sedangkan Pangeran Shikamaru menyerah untuk mencari benda itu dan hanya berkata "merepotkan…". Dan Pangeran Lee gugur saat ingin mengambil benda yang dipinta. Ketiga Pangeran itu pun gagal.

Suatu ketika, datang seorang lelaki tampan berkulit putih datang dengan membawa ketiga benda yang dipinta oleh Putri Sakura. Ternyata lelaki itu adalah seorang Pangeran. Ia bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura... maukah kau menjadi permaisuriku?"

Sakura pun menyambut permintaan Sasuke dan mereka pun menjalin kasih. Akan tetapi, hubungan mereka tidak setujui karena mereka berasal dari Negara yang sudah sejak lama bermusuhan. Sakura dan Sasuke tetap bersikeras menantang larangan itu dan tetap menjalin kasih.

Akhirnya orang tua Sasuke, Mikoto dan Fugaku, memerintahkan seorang penyihir bernama Karin untuk memisahkan mereka.

"Wahai penyihir, pisahkanlah mereka… sebagai gantinya kami akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan"

Sang penyihir pun akhirnya berhasil memisahkan mereka dengan cara membuat Sakura tertidur dan menempatkannya disebuah menara tinggi tempat Wish Of Time berada yang konon dapat mengubah waktu, di bukit Migeilla.

Namun Sasuke tak menyerah dan pergi untuk membangunkan Sakura yang tertidur. Berbagai rintangan menghadapinya, tapi ia terus berusaha dan tidak menyerah. Akhirnya Sasuke pun sampai di bukit Migeilla, tempat Sakura tertidur.

Akan tetapi hanya ada satu cara untuk membangunkan Sakura dari tidurnya. Cara itu ialah meminumkan air yang ada didalam Fallen Angel`s Love Spell yang ada di Air Terjun Yuifiria. Dengan berat hati Sasuke pergi ke tempat itu dan meninggalkan Sakura yang tertidur.

"Aku pasti kembali dan akan membangunkanmu dari tidur panjangmu"

Konon, air terjun itu dihuni oleh seorang roh wanita cantik bernama Yuifiria. Yuifiria tidak mengizinkan siapa pun mendekati air terjun tersebut. Tapi, ketika ia melihat ketulusan hati Sasuke yang terus berusaha demi wanita yang ia cintai meluluhkan hati Yuifiria.

Sasuke mengingatkan Yuifiria akan sosok seorang laki-laki yang ia cintai dan masih ia nantikan kedatangannya sampai saat ini. Laki-laki itu bernama Rutherford. Namun, Rutherford sudah meninggal karena kalah dalam perang puluhan tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan Yuifiria masih tetap menunggu walaupun dirinya sendiri sudah meninggal.

"Rutherford... pasti akan kembali... sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan tetap terus menunggunya"

Sasuke pun berusaha menolong jiwa Yuifiria yang masih terikat dengan dunia nyata. Dari hari kehari, Yuifiria yang selalu melihat sosok Rutherford didalam diri Sasuke merasa bahagia karena seakan Rutherford sudah kembali padanya.

Saat bulan purnama bersinar terang Yuifiria pun berkata,

"Terima kasih. walaupun kau bukanlah Rutherford, tetapi hari-hari yang kulalui seakan bersama Rutherford membuatku bahagia ! akhirnya kau kembali Rutherford... aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu..."

Kumudian roh Yuifiria pun menghilang seiring dengan senyuman yang ia tinggalkan. Setelah itu, Sasuke berhasil mengambil Fallen Angel`s Love Spell dan bergegas ketempat Sakura tertidur.

Sesampainya disana, ia meminumkan air yang ada didalam Fallen Angel`s Love Spell ke Sakura. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian Sakura pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sasuke... kau kembali ! terima kasih... "

Sang penyihir yang tak suka melihat Sakura terbangun akhirnya melesatkan sebuah panah untuk membunuh Sakura.

Akan tetapi, panah itu menembus punggung Sasuke yang berusaha melindungi Sakura. Sakura yang melihat kematian Sasuke didepan matanya akhirnya dengan sepenuh hati memohon kepada Wish Of Time.

" Wish Of Time… kumohon tukarlah waktuku dengan waktunya yang sudah terhenti"

Sasuke pun kembali hidup. Dilihatnya tubuh Sakura tergeletak disampingnya. Kini waktu Sakura sudah terhenti dan tak akan berputar lagi.

Sang penyihir yang merasa puas melihat kematian Sakura akhirnya terbunuh oleh Sasuke yang menancapkan panah yang sebelumnya digunakan sang penyihir ke jantung sang penyihir.

Setelah itu, Sasuke terlarut dalam kesedihannya karena Sakura yang sangat ia cintai kini telah tiada. Sasuke pun memohon kepada Wish OF Time,

" Kumohon… hentikanlah waktuku… tapi sebagai gantinya… putarlah kembali waktunya yang terhenti karenaku "

Walaupun begitu, waktu Sakura yang sudah terhenti takkan bisa bergerak kembali dan waktu Sasuke pun ikut terhenti sesuai dengan permintaannya.

Kemudian, bukit Migeilla dilanda musim salju yang tak pernah usai. Semua yang ada dibukit itu membeku layaknya waktu Sasuke dan Sakura. Semenjak saat itu, Sakura dan Sasuke hidup abadi didalam Wish Of Time dan bukit itu berganti nama menjadi 'Sleeping Sage'.

Tamat

Wah…. Kependekkan ya…

Maaf hehe… masih newbie…

Mohon di review…..

Pintu selalu terbuka untuk saran/kritik

Sekali lagi…

Mohon review nya…. ^^


End file.
